


A Better Man

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Humor, M/M, Romance, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Draco finally spends Christmas at the Burrow.





	A Better Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunas_Lore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_Lore/gifts).



> I hope you like it, Lunas_Lore! Thanks for reading! <3

Draco couldn’t believe he was doing it. He was going to spend Christmas with _the Weasleys_.

He was doing it for Harry. He’d do anything for Harry. That was the truth of it.

The snow fell in thick sheets, collecting on Draco’s shoulders, wetting his forehead, his ears. He pulled his hat down and tightened his scarf; he’d already cast a few waterproof charms but they were too weak.

Harry squeezed his hand when the Burrow came into view. Draco tried not to flinch. The house was bizarre, even by a wizard’s standards, and it represented everything that Draco had been raised to despise. 

“All right?” Harry whispered, his breath warm on his cold ear.

“Yeah. Just nervous.”

“Let me know if you get overwhelmed. I’ll make an excuse for us to spend some time alone outside. The garden is quite nice, even in winter.”

“Thank you.” He tried to smile. 

At the front door, Harry knocked and squeezed Draco’s hand again. Draco stared at a plant that was growing out of a Muggle trainer. Harry said, “Look,” and kicked its heel, which made the whole trainer light up. Draco frowned.

The door opened. Arthur Weasley stood in front of them, wearing twinkling antlers. He pointed to the antlers and said, with the biggest grin, “Battery operated!”

“Congratulations,” Harry said, laughing.

“Welcome! Please make yourself at home,” Weasley said, waving them through the door.

Inside, Draco smelled warm cinnamon and buttery bourbon. Christmas music roared from the lounge.

“Bill and Ron are by the wireless; Molly, Hermione, and Fleur are in the kitchen.”

“Anyone playing chess?” Harry asked, taking off his coat.

“Nope!” Weasley turned to Draco. “Anything I can get you? We have pumpkin juice and wine.”

“Wine, thank you,” Draco said, his voice too soft.

“Great choice!” Weasley disappeared into the kitchen.

The lounge was cheerful and warm; Ronald Weasley jumped up when they entered.

“So, you finally made it, Malfoy,” he said.

“Unfortunately,” Draco answered, his chin in the air. He cracked a smile, which made Ron laugh. 

Harry pulled out a chair and helped Draco sit down. Then he positioned himself on the other side of the chessboard.

“Cool,” Ron said. “I always love watching a chess match.” He pulled up a seat and called to his older brother, “Interested?”

Bill Weasley, his scarred face shining from alcohol, shook his head. “Too pissed to move.”

“ _Already_?” Harry said.

He shrugged. “Just don’t tell Fleur.” 

Draco focused on the game to soften his nerves. Arthur Weasley brought him the wine, and he smiled gratefully. Wine and chess were a perfect pair. 

“How’s the office?” Ron asked.

“Good, I suppose,” Draco said, distracted. His Queen was debating his strategy and he just wanted to flick her off the board. He and Ron were coworkers at the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

“I can’t believe you were allowed to go on holiday for all of December,” Harry said, shaking his head. “If I did that, Robards would _kill_ me.” 

Ron shrugged. “Boss man owed it to me. I’ve been working overtime for nearly three years.”

Draco nodded. The department was small and they didn’t have enough money to hire another worker. Funny enough, he enjoyed having Ron in the office. Their desks were quite close, and Ron was in the habit of fixing Draco his tea. Ron had also pushed him to ask Harry on a date. “Just do it,” he’d said. “I’m promising you’ll be surprised.”

“Oh, thank God,” Granger said, sneaking into the room. “I finally got away.” She said this too loudly, and blushed.

Ron popped up to get her a chair with a cushion. She was heavily pregnant with their first child, which made Ron _beam_.

“It’s madness in the kitchen,” she said, sitting down with a sigh.

“I’m sure Mum is trying to do too much,” Ron said.

“Oh, she _is_.” Granger looked at Draco. “You finally decided to join us for Christmas. It only took two years.”

Draco glared at her just a little. “My plans with Mother and Father fell through.”

“I’m sure Harry loves that you’re here.”

Harry smiled. “I do.”

“I’m glad that I’m here, too,” Draco said with hesitation.

“Stop lying,” Ron said with a laugh. “None of us are stupid enough to believe that!”

Draco felt his cheeks go pink. For some reason, it was important to him to be honest. He caught Harry’s eye. “Harry makes me a better man. I’m glad I’m with him.”

There was a lengthy silence. Harry was gazing at him with so much feeling that Draco had to look away.

“Wow,” Granger said. “That is about the nicest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“You make me a better man, too,” Ron said quickly. She rolled her eyes. 

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Arthur Weasley suddenly burst into the room. He was wearing a red puffy suit trimmed in white fur and a long white beard that reminded of Albus Dumbledore.

“Ho, ho, ho!” he said, clutching his stomach. 

“Who the hell are you supposed to be?” Ron said.

Harry and Granger were laughing so hard they were tearing up. Draco frowned in confusion.

“I’m Santa Claus! He’s the Christmas deity that Muggles worship!”

This just made Harry and Granger laugh harder.

“I don’t get it,” Draco said.

“Me either.”

“Wait!” cried Arthur Weasley. “I have presents, too!” He produced little wrapped boxes for everyone. 

Draco opened his and found a tiny fruit cake. Harry received a miniature bottle of mead.

“Are they supposed to be so small?” Ron asked.

“That’s the joke!” Arthur Weasley replied. 

“Thank you,” Draco said, hoping his expression was bland.

“Care to join me outside for a moment?” Harry asked Draco.

“What about our game?”

“Let me and Hermione take over,” Ron said hopefully.

“Sure,” Draco said, standing to let Granger slid into his seat.

Outside, Draco threw a snowball at Harry, getting him right in the face. 

“Hey!” Harry said, and chased after him blindly. He tackled Draco into the soft snow, and it was so nice to feel his warm body while surrounded by coldness. 

“Sorry,” Draco said, grinning. He swiped away the snow from Harry’s face. “I saw my chance and took it.”

Harry kissed him, and it was more than just a little peck. Draco moaned quietly and tipped his head back. He loved it when Harry kissed him like this.

“I can’t believe you said that in front of Ron and Hermione.”

“Don’t forget Bill Weasley.”

“You make me a better man, too,” Harry whispered.

Draco kissed his cold nose. “Good.”

They stood and brushed off wet slush from their coats. Harry kissed him again and held his hand.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

Draco nodded.

Harry smiled. “Ready to go back inside?”

Draco took a deep breath. “Yes.”


End file.
